<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhythm of the Heart by Octothrope_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320279">Rhythm of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octothrope_6/pseuds/Octothrope_6'>Octothrope_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(That last tag isn’t as bad as it sounds), Ballet, Character Death, Coming Out, Dance School, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurities, Internalized Homophobia, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rivalry, Serious Injuries, a bunch of other types of dance, contemporary, dance au, headcannons, hip-hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octothrope_6/pseuds/Octothrope_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball is out of the picture in this self indulgent AU. However, all the boys attend their regular schools but with a twist.<br/>*drum roll*<br/>They’re dance academies! </p><p>This story will take you through practice, rehearsals, performances, competitions, as well as the dance school curriculum! All while romance blooms between the pairs.</p><p>P.S. This is supposed to be a very down to earth story, so I’m including realistic problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara isn’t what you’d call your every day person, he’s in his third year at Karasuno Dance Academy for Ballet and still one of the best dancers they have. </p><p>Though, this year he’s in charge of giving a tour to the first years joining the ballet course, and rumor has it that they’re getting a prodigy this year. It’s an uncommon occurrence nowadays, but Sugawara is quite ecstatic about helping the first years out. </p><p>He shares a dorm with a student from the Ballroom dancing course who is also going to be touring the first years. They both decided to take their groups together since they’re quite small and it would just be quicker, so they can make it to practice. </p><p>The ballet teacher, Takeda, asked him to be dressed and stretched before the tour, so he can take the first years to their dorms to settle in and then come straight to practice. Which is why Suga is currently on the floor between his and his roommate’s bed, in a full split on the rug. </p><p>Footsteps walk into their room from their little entryway and Suga looks up. </p><p>“Suga we should get going, you ready?” His roommate asks. </p><p>“Yes Daichi,” he replies with a smile and gets up from the floor. </p><p>Daichi is in his usual practice clothes, which really just consists of sweatpants, a muscle shirt, and what he calls his “dancing shoes.” He looks like he’s ready to go walk about town, whereas Suga was in his leotard, tights, leg warmers, with a sweatshirt overtop since they keep the campus quite cool. </p><p>“I heard there’s a prodigy in your department this year, have you met him yet?” Daichi asks as they exit their dorm.</p><p>“I can’t say I have, but I’m excited to see what he’s like,” Suga replies with a smile.</p><p>“We don’t get a prodigy every day, so hopefully he’s as good as people are saying,” Daichi comments. </p><p>“He has quite a few years to get better if he isn’t,” Suga says. </p><p>“Maybe-” Daichi starts but is cut off.</p><p>“Sugawara, Sawamura!” They hear a voice call.</p><p>They turn around to see a girl with short dark hair racing towards them. </p><p>“Michimiya? What’s wrong?” Daichi asks. </p><p>“Aihara  just called me, she says there’s already a fight in the first years,” she explains while taking them each by the arm and dragging them with her while she walks at the speed of light to the entrance.</p><p>“Are you serious? It’s only the first day!” Suga asks with more surprise than anything. </p><p>Daichi lets out a huff.</p><p>“Well, one of them is from your department Suga,” she says as they reach the main entrance. </p><p>There are a group of 26 or so remaining first years waiting for their guide, but they’re all in some form of circle. (more like a blob in Suga’s opinion) </p><p>“Michimiya you can just go find your group, we can handle this,” Daichi says while walking towards the blob of students.</p><p>Suga follows quickly behind as Daichi pushes through to the center where a tall boy with straight black hair is standing. </p><p>He’s giving quite the death glare to the other student. Said student is tiny, barely breaking 160cm, he has bright orange hair that fluffs up and makes him look taller than he probably is. </p><p>“Stop glaring at me you jerk!” The short kid shouts at the taller one.</p><p>“What in the everlasting fuck is going on here?” Suga finally asks, stepping between the two.</p><p>“Language,” Daichi reminds him. </p><p>“This idiot just started yelling at me,” The tall boy says.</p><p>“You were glaring at me like I killed your dog!” The shorter one squeaks. </p><p>“You’re lucky it’s just the first day, otherwise you’d be in a lot of trouble for fighting for a dumb reason like that,” Daichi sighs. </p><p>“What departments are you in?” Suga asks, crossing his arms and giving them what Noya calls “the disapproving mom look.” </p><p>“Ballet,” the taller one mumbles with a huff.</p><p>“Jazz!” The human tangerine says with confidence.</p><p>“Isn’t the Jazz department right next to the ballroom department?” Suga asks Daichi. </p><p>Catching on to what Suga is saying, Daichi nods and says, “That it is, and since the principal isn’t issuing punishments, why not issue one of our own?” </p><p>“Exactly,” Suga says and then looks to the crowd that has gotten a bit smaller, “the ballet and Ballroom dancing first years are coming with us, we’ll be your guides.” </p><p>“And you,” Daichi says to the short kid, “I want you to come with us, you can’t go arguing with people like that, so you two need to learn to get along.” </p><p>“B-But,” The boy stutters.</p><p>“Michimiya already took the Jazz first years anyway,” Suga says with a smile.</p><p>“Looks like you’re stuck with us,” Daichi adds.</p><p>“So, you two met at a competition, and you both swore you’d beat each other one day?” Suga asks after listening to their background (and bickering).</p><p>“Yep!” The short boy, Hinata, says cheerfully. </p><p>Suga likes the kid, he’s really happy and his overall personality is sunshine. The other student, not so much.</p><p>“So, why did you both come to Karasuno?” Suga asks curiously.</p><p>“My idol went here!” Hinata says happily, “I want to be just like him and better even.” </p><p>“That’s cute,” Suga says with a smile, “ang you Kageyama?” </p><p>“No reason-” the boy avoids the question.</p><p>“I don’t believe that,” Suga hums. </p><p>“I couldn’t get into my first choice…” he mumbles.</p><p>“Ah? And what school was that?” Suga asks.</p><p>“Shiratorizawa,” he replies.</p><p>His answer made someone in front of them let out a snort of a laugh. </p><p>“Hey! What’s your problem?” Kageyama says defensively.</p><p>A very tall, blonde student turns with the most sarcastic grin on his face and says.</p><p>“Just the fact that you tried to get into that school with that attitude,” he says.</p><p>That’s one salty bitch.</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama shoots back.</p><p>“Oh nothing, you’re just too-” he starts, but Suga cuts him off.</p><p>“You’d better not be trying to start another argument you string bean,” Suga gives him “the look” which shuts him up with a huff.</p><p>“Tsukki you made your glasses foggy,” another boy, this one with deep green hair, says to the tall blonde salt shaker.</p><p>“Shut up Yams,” he huffs as a reply.</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki,” the boy replies.</p><p>“What departments are you two in?” Suga asks curiously.</p><p>The green haired boy turns and Suga can see the rest of his face.</p><p>He has chocolate eyes and his face is littered with freckles. Geez, why are all of these first years so adorable. </p><p>Suga gets lost in thoughts of ‘No Suga you can’t be the mom friends of 4 more students.’ However. He snaps out of it when the green haired boy replies.</p><p>“My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, I'm in the Contemporary Ballet course,” he says then gestures to the blond, “This is Tsukishima Kei, he’s in both contemporary and street dancing courses.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to tell him my name,” the blond sighs.</p><p>“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi apologizes.</p><p>“I’m Sugawara Koushi, you can call me Suga,” Suga introduces himself, but not before he feels hands on his shoulders and a weight on his back.</p><p>“SUGA!” The familiar voice rings through his ears as he tumbles to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Operation Theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya is in his second year. He’s in the hip-hop course, but frequently drops by the ballet course to see Suga and Asahi. </p><p>Speaking of which, he and Tanaka are walking to said ballet course when they see a huge crowd of people making their way through the hallway. </p><p>In the back of the group is a familiar sweatshirt and gray hair. He’s walking with three tall students and one that’s around Noya’s height. </p><p>Though, Noya isn’t paying much attention since by now he’s jumping on Suga and taking him down to the floor. </p><p>“What the-?!” Suga shouts on his way down.</p><p>Noya starts cackling from his spot on Suga’s back.</p><p>The sudden outburst causes the group to stop and Daichi to rush his way to the back.</p><p>“Suga are you-” he starts, but pauses when he sees Noya and Tanaka.</p><p>“Hi Daichi!” Noya says cheerfully.</p><p>“Nishinoya Yuu if you don’t get off of me right now I’m going to hit you!” Suga shouts and tries to squirm his way out of the situation.</p><p>Noya quickly gets up off of Suga and looks around at the group of first years.</p><p>“Why are there so many of you?” He asks curiously.</p><p>“Suga and I combined groups, it’s easier,” Daichi says while helping his roommate to his feet.</p><p>“Phht, yeah right,” Tanaka snorts. </p><p>Noya gives him a high five and Daichi just gives a tired sigh.</p><p>“What are you two doing here anyways?” He asks.</p><p>“Ummmmm we came to see Suga and Asahi,” Noya says.</p><p>“You knew we’d be giving tours, try again,” Suga says.</p><p>“We were going to talk to the principal,” Tanaka says, side-eyeing Noya.</p><p>Suga just raises his eyebrow at the two.</p><p>“Fine! Just stop with the mom look!” Noya huffs, “We were going to steal Ennoshita’s bag.” </p><p>“Why on earth would you do that?” Daichi asks.</p><p>“He took my- ummm…” Noya glances at Tanaka.</p><p>“Fine I’ll tell him,” he says.</p><p>Noya watches Tanaka walk over and whisper to Daichi what Ennoshita took from Noya.</p><p>Daichi makes a face. “Our of all the things-”</p><p>“He took it cause I was keeping him up late,” Noya mumbles.</p><p>“You’re not even allowed to have it in school!” Daichi says.</p><p>“I swear to god if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about I’m gouging out my ears,” Suga says.</p><p>There are quite a few confused glances amongst the 9 first years there, but they’re ignored as the conversation continues.</p><p>“Wait what do you think it is Suga?” Tanaka asks.</p><p>“You don’t wanna know,” Suga shakes his head, “Anyways we have to continue the tour, you two go get that thing back from Ennoshita.” </p><p>And with that, the trouble duo is back to stealing Noya’s roommate’s bag.</p><p>“Okay so here’s the plan, we sneak in, grab the bag, and go,” Noya says when they reach the entrance to the tap classroom. </p><p>Tanaka nods in agreement and they open the door. In the center of the room is the class of 30 or so students, all wearing the sleek black tap shoes the school gives them. On the wall across the room is a wall of cubbies for bags, and so that's where they sneak over to. </p><p>In reality all they did was walk quietly, but being quiet is always a challenge for these two.</p><p>Once they get to the cubbies, they start looking for the signature matching keychain that Suga bought them all last year. Once they find the chibi crow on the black bag, they pull it out of the cubby.</p><p>That’s when the clicking sound of tap shoes can be heard. </p><p>Uh-oh…</p><p>“I hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” The annoyed voice that belongs to the one and only Ennoshita rings through Noya’s ears.</p><p>“Oh shit, Tanaka run, he can’t catch us in tap shoes!” Noya screeches and bolts for the door carrying the bag with him.</p><p>Tanaka follows closely behind as no one wants to be on the receiving end of Ennoshita’s anger. Said male races after them, but due to his shoes, he has to be careful or he’ll fall.</p><p>“Give me my bag back!” He shouts at them. </p><p>At this point Suga and Daichi’s tour group has reached the jazz department where the tap classroom is just in time to see the three running about the hallways. </p><p>At some point Ennoshita takes his shoe off and throws it at them and effectively misses and almost hits one of the first years. </p><p>Said first year happened to be Yamaguchi, and it only missed him because Tsukishima pulled him out of the way of the flying shoe. </p><p>“I swear to god if you don’t bring me my bag back I will gut you both!” Ennoshita shouts at them.</p><p>“No can do! You stole my speaker!” Noya shouts back. </p><p>“Sucks to suck!” Tanaka says with a cackle.</p><p>Suga and Daichi just stand there in horror as their friends (children) run back around the wide hallway. </p><p>“Why are they running?” Hinata whispers up to Kageyama.</p><p>“Why the hell are you asking me dumbass?” He shoots back.</p><p>“Bakageyama! I’m just curious!” Hinata bumps Kageyama’s side.</p><p>Kageyama huffs and pushes him lightly. </p><p>Noya eventually pulls his speaker out of the bag and tosses the bag in Ennoshita’s general direction. </p><p>“Truce! I call truce!” Noya shouts and the running stops. </p><p>“What the heck just happened?” All the heads turn and two girls are visible in the hallway. </p><p>“Ah, Dimitria, Shimizu, we were just-” Daichi starts, but is soon cut off by Tanaka and Noya’s simping.</p><p>“Kiyoko my darling how was your day?!” Tanaka asks way too excitedly. </p><p>This earned a slap on the back of the head by Daichi. </p><p>“These two just took Ennoshita’s bag, we’re fine now,” Suga explains.</p><p>“Well, you really should keep it down, Takeda almost came out here himself to see what was going on,” Dimitria states. </p><p>“Then where are you going?” Daichi asks.</p><p>“A first year girl got separated from her group, she’s in the ballet department,” Kiyoko says.</p><p>“We’re going to look for her,” Dimitria finishes. </p><p>“Oh, I hope you find her,” Suga says.</p><p>“We will.” </p><p>And with that, the two girls scurry down the hallway. </p><p>“Now, let’s finish this tour!” Suga says with a clap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I included one of my followers on TikTok into the story as a classmate, since I wanted to include (brief) conversations with classmates to make it more realistic. So if anyone wants to be added comment your name and I’ll pick people to be random classmates! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Great King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru is one of the best out there. In looks and dance that is. He’s versatile and interchanges the style of ballet that he practices for performances, he makes everyone (and I mean everyone) swoon for him, and he’s known throughout the dance world.</p><p>It is all going great, well, except his love life. </p><p>You see, he has quite the crush on someone. He would usually just ask them out. Though, It doesn’t help that they’re best friends. </p><p>Yeah, yeah, such a basic thing, but Oikawa is, on all levels except physical, basic.</p><p>“Oi! Shittykawa!” A rough voice breaks Oikawa’s train of thought.</p><p>“Yes Iwa-chan?” He bends backwards in his split so his head is resting on his calf, making it easier to see his best friend. </p><p>“You’ve got an interview in an hour,” he says.</p><p>“Aww Really?” Oikawa says, flashing his iconic smile. </p><p>“Yeah ‘really’. Now, get up it looks like you broke your back,” Iwaizumi huffs.</p><p>‘I wish you’d break my back.’ Was the next thought running through Oikawa’s head. </p><p>“But Iwaaaa-chaaaaan~” Oikawa all but moans out.</p><p>Iwaizumi huffs at his friend’s antics and reaches down, grabs Oikawa by the waist, and hoists him up over his shoulder. </p><p>“Buy me dinner first Iwa-chan,” Oikawa flirts.</p><p>This earns a smack on the head from Iwaizumi. Though Oikawa can’t see it, there is the smallest shade of pink dusting Iwaizumi’s cheeks.</p><p>“Shut up Loserkawa, I wouldn’t have to do this if you didn’t lose track of time,” he shoots back.</p><p>“Mean Iwa-chan! I was just practicing!” Oikawa says in a fake angry tone. </p><p>“Yeah right, you were just showing off your flexibility to the people looking in through the glass,” Iwaizumi sighs as he starts literally carrying his friend like an overweight sack of potatoes. </p><p>“I was not! It’s not my fault that people always look in when I have my own practice time!” Oikawa wines are his friend’s harsh tone.</p><p>“You know damn well you always attract a crowd,” Iwaizumi replies, “At this point the school should just replace the single glass walls in each classroom and practice room, so people stop collecting around each class you’re in.” </p><p>“You’re just jealous Iwa-chan,” The taller one coos.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Iwaizumi huffs back. </p><p>Iwaizumi carries the brown haired boy the whole way to where the interview is supposed to occur (aka right in front of a trophy wall that he mostly won.). </p><p>“Why do I have so many interviews?” Oikawa complains once Iwaizumi drops him on the floor.</p><p>“Because competition season is coming up,” Iwaizumi deadpans.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence Oikawa pipes up.</p><p>“I didn’t even get to finish stretching before this interview,” he complains, “Iwa-chan help me stretch.”</p><p>Said Iwa-chan let’s out an annoyed groan and sits on the ground facing the ballet dancer.</p><p>They manage into a position where Oikawa is in a side split with Iwaizumi’s feet pressing his ankles to make sure he stays there. They grab each other’s shoulders and Iwaiuzmi leans back, pulling Oikawa with him. </p><p>In all honesty Oikawa could’ve done this himself, but let’s face it, he likes the fact that he’s closer to Iwaizumi like this. </p><p>Yeah, Oikawa knows he’s a simp. </p><p>After stretching, Oikawa requests (demands) Iwaizumi’s help getting up. He complies and pulls his friend to his feet. </p><p>“I can’t stay here while you do your interview,” Iwaizumi states.</p><p>This makes Oikawa make a noise in protest.</p><p>“That’s not fair!” He complains.</p><p>“I’ll watch, but I have to go see the others and they’ll want to make fun of you too,” he says, “Bye loser, good luck, don’t say anything stupid.” </p><p>His words make Oikawa’s jaw drop. How rude!</p><p>He watches Iwaizumi walk away before the news crew that had previously been setting up and speaking to the principal get his attention.</p><p>Iwaizumi and some of his classmates and underclassmen that he unfortunately considers his friends are all together in the cafeteria that’s more like an oversized café than anything. Makki and Mattsun are making him log into his laptop so they can watch Oikawa’s interview. They do this every interview and the reporters always ask the same questions. So, it’s safe to say that Iwaizumi is quite fed up with it. </p><p>“Oh shit, It’s starting,” Iwaizumi states, turning the laptop so the others can see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if you think that these two seem to move so fast, but they’re close childhood friends; I think that their personality combo would enable them to move into a relationship faster than say Tsukkiyama would as childhood friends! I feel that oikawa would already be aware of his feelings and use that to his advantage.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crushes and Missed Coffee Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who bets that he messes up 10 minutes in,” Kyoutani states.</p><p>Yahaba smacks him upside the head. </p><p>“Ouch! What was that for?!” He grumbles as he rubs where he was hit.</p><p>“Don’t be an asshole,” Yahaba replies.</p><p>“He won’t even last 5,” Mattsun says casually.</p><p>Makki’s snickering can now be heard over the random reporter talking before the interview.</p><p>“Today we are joined by a special guest,” the reporter finally gets to the interview.</p><p>“Took long enough,” Iwaizumi sighs.</p><p>“That’s cause you like seeing him getting recognition,” Makki teases.</p><p>“Shut up,” Iwaizumi shoots back.</p><p>“So Mr. Oikawa Tooru, What would you say is your favorite thing about ballet?” The reporter asks.</p><p>“My favorite thing?” It’s Oikawa’s voice now, as cocky as ever, “I’d have to say it’s crushing everyone at competitions while being graceful the whole time!” </p><p>Oh yeah, he’s definitely freaking out right now.</p><p>Oikawa’s statement brings a few cackles coming from the table.</p><p>“What has school here been like?” The reporter asks.</p><p>“It’s been great! I’ve met a lot of great people here,” He replies. </p><p>“Have you met a girlfriend by chance?” She asks.</p><p>Oikawa shakes his head and waves his hand, “Oh no! Nothing like that!” </p><p>“A boyfriend then?” </p><p>Oikawa’s face turns into a tomato and he looks away, seemingly towards someone off camera. There’s a long pause of silence before the reporter continues.</p><p>“What department is he in?” She presses.</p><p>“I-I don’t have a boyfriend either.” He finally answers.</p><p>“Not yet at least,” A mumble comes from Kunimi who has been otherwise silent. </p><p>Laughter erupts from the table and Mattsun, who is sitting next to him, snaps him on the back in praise. The gesture makes Kunimi flinch, but he’s otherwise unaffected.</p><p>“Oh yeah, how is that confession coming along ‘Iwa-chan’?” Makki asks, giving Iwaizumi a look.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi huffs, heat spreading across his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh right, that’s reserved for ‘prince,’” Makki replies, referring to what Iwaizumi has Oikawa saved in his phone as, “insert crown emoji.” </p><p>“I hate you all,” Iwaizumi smacks his face into the table and just sits like that.</p><p>“Don’t worry Iwaizumi, I’m sure he’ll be okay with it,” Kindaichi reassures him.</p><p>“And when he rejects you, we’ll plan your funeral,” Kyoutani snickers.</p><p>Yahaba hits him again.</p><p>“Don’t be so sure of rejection,” he says casually before his eyes widen and he smacks a hand over his mouth.</p><p>All eyes are on him now.</p><p>“Yahaba? Do you know something?” Makki asks, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“Ummm,” Yahaba glances to the side, “no?” </p><p>“You’re awful at lying,” Kunimi rolls his eyes at the second year. </p><p>The eyes turn to look at the first year.</p><p>“Kunimi?” Kindaichi asks.</p><p>He doesn’t even look up when he replies, “Nope.” </p><p>“Oikawa’s gonna kill me,” Yahaba groans.</p><p>“Yeah, he is,” Kunimi says.</p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel better,” The second year replies.</p><p>“I told him not to tell you,” Kunimi states, “so technically it’s his fault.”</p><p>“Ummm guys? We’re still here,” Kindaichi finally speaks up.</p><p>Makki and Mattsun are sitting in their seats trying to breathe, but it’s not working, Kindaichi has this confused look on his face, Iwaizumi has no idea what words are anymore, and Kyoutani has tuned himself out of the conversation. </p><p>He doesn't really ‘do’ feelings. Other than anger that is.</p><p>“Shit,” Yahaba mumbles.</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s not like Iwaizumi has the balls to confess anyways, so this knowledge is useless,” Kunimi says, “and we did not confirm or deny what they’re probably thinking.” </p><p>“I’m thinking that you two and Oikawa had a coffee date without me,” Makki says, offended.</p><p>“You were busy,” Kunimi shrugs.</p><p>“Suuure, I was probably at my dorm being-” Makki starts but is cut off.</p><p>“WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!” The rest of the group all but scream.</p><p>“And that concludes our interview today!” The reporter’s voice sounds through the silence.</p><p>“Shit we missed it,” Iwaizumi says.</p><p>“Now Oikawa’s really going to be mad at us,” Mattsun snorts.</p><p>Next thing they know is all of their phones going off spontaneously, probably from their group-chat.</p><p>“It’s Oikawa,” Kunimi mumbles.</p><p>“Should we tell him where we are this time?” Makki asks.</p><p>“Yes, he’s our friend,” Kindaichi says.</p><p>“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t tell him,” Mattsun replies.</p><p>This’ll be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alley Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve worked out a schedule for updates, they should be every 3 days. I write pretty fast and I have a lot planned for this, so I’m hoping this will help me make longer chapters for you to enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kozume! Lift your left leg a little higher please!” The ballet teacher instructs.</p><p>Kenma is currently about 3 minutes away from the end of his last class of the day, and at this point, he just wants his switch back. Though, he can’t have it. </p><p>Kuroo took it from him during class hours after he learned that Kenma had been skipping the last 10 minutes of class to go play on his switch in the library.</p><p>What can he say, Animal Crossing is the best. He found a villager and locked them up and so now, he’s living his best life. </p><p>But no, he’s in ballet class.</p><p>“Rest in first,” the instructor says.</p><p>Kenma moves his arms and legs to be peacefully comfortable in 1st position. The peace doesn’t last long however. </p><p>“Let’s end with a grand plié!” She says.</p><p>Kenma sighs and turns his feet outwards, bends his knees, lifts his heels, extends his right arm, and then raises himself back to first position. It almost looked like a funny looking curtsy, or like a more graceful slut drop. Though we don’t speak of those at ballet class.</p><p>He really just wants to go back to his dorm. </p><p>“That’s all for today ladies, oh Kozume, your friend asked me to make sure you wait for him to come get you today,” she says, walking over to him.</p><p>“Did he say why?” Kenma asks, glancing away nervously.</p><p>“He said he didn’t want you walking back to the dorms by yourself,” she says, “You need to be careful, you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbles. It’s nothing that he hasn’t heard from Kuroo before.</p><p>“Have you talked to the counselor about the change?” She asks.</p><p>“No… Kuroo said we’d go tomorrow,” Kenma says quietly.</p><p>“That’s good, I wish you the best,” she smiles.</p><p>At that moment the door swings open and a very familiar rooster-headed idiot walks inside.</p><p>“Kenma! You waited today!” He says with a smile.</p><p>“You have my switch,” Kenma says.</p><p>The instructor just decides to slip out without disturbing the two.</p><p>“You know why I took it,” Kuroo says, grabbing Kenma’s bag and swinging it over the shoulder that doesn’t already have a bag on it.</p><p>“Kuroo-” the shorter boy starts.</p><p>“I’ve carried your bag all our lives, the pronoun change isn’t going to stop me from treating you the same way,” he says.</p><p>Kenma stays quiet.</p><p>“Did you forget a jacket? It’s almost September so it’s getting chilly,” Kuroo brushes the silence off and digs through his bag to retrieve the jacket he wears on his morning runs. </p><p>He places the jacket over Kenma’s shoulders and starts walking. Kenma in turn pushes his arms through the sleeves and grabs a hold of one of the straps on the bag and walks with Kuroo through the school. </p><p>It’s about 15:26 (3:26 PM) and the dorms are a solid 8 minute walk from here.</p><p>After exiting the school, Kuroo leads Kenma down the sidewalk. However, they take a turn that didn’t lead to the dorm building.</p><p>“Kuroo?” The shorter boy asks.</p><p>“I need to pick up something from the post office,” Kuroo says.</p><p>Kenma cringes at how old that made Kuroo sound. Though, he has a tendency to sound like someone’s grandpa. </p><p>They walk together to the post office where Kenma waits outside, since the lady that works the front desk scares him. (Which makes sense because she’s a bitc-) </p><p>Good thing there’s a bench out front. He’s sitting on it along with the dance bags, playing his switch. The peace doesn’t last long when someone walks up to him and sits a little too closely next to him. </p><p>Kenma scoots farther away, not looking up from his game. He can get pretty anxious when people invade his space, but he just assumes that the person is just resting.</p><p>That is until they put their hand on his thigh.</p><p>The touch makes him flinch and look at the person. It’s a man, probably in his 50s, and he’s staring at Kenma.</p><p>“Don't touch me…” Kenma says in a quiet voice, trying to move farther away.</p><p>“C’mon babe, you can’t wear something like that and not expect people wanting to touch,” the man replies, a creepy smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s just my ballet-” Kenma starts to reply but is gracefully cut off.</p><p>“Oi fucker! What the hell are you doing?!” Kenma recognizes Kuroo’s uncharacteristically angry voice.</p><p>“Who are you?” The man turns to look at him with an annoyed expression.</p><p>“That’s none of your fucking business,” Kuroo replies.</p><p>“Kuroo-” Kenma tries to get his friend’s attention but fails.</p><p>“Well what I do is none of your fucking business,” the man glares back.</p><p>“Kuroo-” he tries again.</p><p>“It is when it involves my boy- best friend!” Kuroo shouts at the man.</p><p>“Tetsurou!” Kenma has to shout to get his attention, “I want to go home.” </p><p>Kuroo glares at the man and then picks up the bags, Kenma, and the box that he’s dropped. Then, they’re on their way back to the dorm. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kuroo finally asks once they’re a good minute from the building.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kenma mumbles back.</p><p>From an outside perspective this would look like a couple, since Kuroo is carrying his smaller friend. They’re used to the weird looks they get though.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Kuroo sighs.</p><p>“I’m not,” Kenma replies simply.</p><p>“He didn’t do anything did he?” The older of the two asks, “I swear if he did I’m gonna-”</p><p>“He just touched my thigh, nothing that hasn’t happened before on the train,” Kenma explains.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have left you out there, I’m sorry,” Kuroo says.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Kenma says.</p><p>“I promised I would stop that stuff from happening though,” Kuroo argues.</p><p>“You did, you stopped it from getting worse,” the younger student says in his hushed tone as Kuroo walks them into the entrance of the dorm building.</p><p>“But-” Kuroo is about to argue again, but he’s cut off.</p><p>“Leave it alone, I’m fine,” Kenma says, ending the conversation.</p><p>The rest of the wall back to the dorm they managed to get together is in a peaceful silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trans Kenma anyone??? No??? just me??? Welp-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Idiot Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku was having such a great morning, that is, until right now. Why? Well, some stupid first year missed tour day and is now missing from class, which the teacher who was taking attendance couldn’t be bothered to find him herself. </p><p>So, now since he has a small break, he gets to go find the first year. </p><p>He makes it to the main entrance to find, outdoor the hundreds of students here, his idiot friend talking to a human tree.</p><p>God damn these tall people. </p><p>“Kuroo!” Yaku calls his friend's name in a demanding tone.</p><p>“Heeeeey Yaku! Look at this first year I found, he’s really tall,” Kuroo gestures to the boy next to him.</p><p>“Shut up,” Yaku pinches his friend in the side and looks up to the first year.</p><p>“Wow you’re tiny,” he says.</p><p>Yaku can practically feel the vein sticking out of his forehead.</p><p>“What?” Yaku was giving the taller a death stare when he asked this.</p><p>Kuroo lets out his extremely unattractive laugh, and Yaku kicks him.</p><p>“Ouch! Careful Yaku you’re gonna damage your pointe shoes!” He says.</p><p>“Good thing these ones are old then, cause the next time you make fun of me, I guarantee that they’ll be shoved in your eye sockets,” Yaku crosses his arms.</p><p>“Oh! You’re in the ballet department!” The first year says.</p><p>“Ummm obviously,” Yaku says, gesturing to the fact that he has pointe shoes on.</p><p>“I’m actually supposed to be there now!” The first year smiles.</p><p>“Wait- YOU’RE the first year I’m supposed to be finding?!” Yaku shouts the question.</p><p>“I guess so?” The first year replies.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Yaku can see a very salty looking Kenma dragging Kuroo away, he’ll have to ask what he did some other time though.</p><p>“Let me see your paper,” Yaku says.</p><p>The first year hands him the paper so he knows where he’s taking the boy.</p><p>“Haiba… Lev? That’s not Japanese is it?” Yaku looks up at the first year.</p><p>“It’s Russian,” Lev replies.</p><p>“Well whatever, let’s go,” Yaku then starts walking. </p><p>Yaku is still looking over the paper but he notices that every couple of steps the first year takes lands him in front of Yaku, then Lev stops so he can catch up.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Yaku asks when Lev stops again.</p><p>“You are so short it’s easy to walk faster than you,” He replies.</p><p>Yaku huffs, “wall slower then.” </p><p>He continues walking in front of the first year, making his way through the halls.</p><p>“Since you’re wearing pointe shoes, do you actually go on your toes?” Lev asks.</p><p>Without a word, Yaku switches his foot position so he’s now walking on pointe. </p><p>“Oh,” Lev says simply.</p><p>“You’re really tall for a ballet dancer, is there any reason why you picked ballet?” Yaku asks.</p><p>“It’s pretty popular in Russia, my mom did ballet, but I started recently actually,” he says.</p><p>Yaku plants his heels on the floor and looks at the first year.</p><p>“You started dancing recently and decided to go to a dance school instead of high school?” Yaku asks, “Are you crazy?”</p><p>“I don’t see why that’s a problem,” Lev looks down at him, confused.</p><p>Yaku pacepalms, “you do realize how hard it is, especially for guys, to open their joints for ballet after they go through puberty right?” </p><p>“Open my joints?” The first year asks.</p><p>The third year just stares at him, mouth open in shock.</p><p>Part of him feels really bad for the kid, I mean he really doesn’t know what’s going on. The other half of him wants to kick him for thinking that this would be easy.</p><p>“You’re going to need a lot more help than what the classes offer,” Yaku says.</p><p>“Why-?” Lev starts but is cut off.</p><p>“Meet me in practice room 3 after school,” Yaku says and points at the door they’re stopped in front of, “have fun in there not knowing the first thing about ballet.”</p><p>And with that, Yaku walks away from the first year and back to his class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Owl’s Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a quick thing before reading, if you want to get more of a visual on how ballerinas break in pointe shoes. Click<a href="https://youtu.be/9tISaWeO9q8">Here </a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘kaashi!” an all too familiar voice rings through the raven’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Bokuto-san?” He turns to the entrance of the practice room only to see the 3rd year dragging a very unimpressed Konoha behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him what I just did!” He says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before or after you fell flat on your face?” Konoha asks, regaining his balance after most likely being dragged across campus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Akaashi can’t help but question that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha’s words put a small (temporary) dent in Bokuto’s ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto decided to do a continuous cartwheel across the room, smacked his head on the wall, and then fell,” he explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to focus on the uncool part…” Bokuto lets out a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still did it though, and that’s quite impressive,” Akaashi says, getting up from his spot on the floor where he was breaking in a new pair of ballet shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did! It was awesome! Want me to do it again?” Bokuto asks, he sort of sounds like those seagulls from that one fish movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other time,” Akaashi replies, knowing that Bokuto would eventually forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto I’m gonna leave you here with Akaashi, you can help him stretch,” Konoha says hurriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi turns to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He dragged you away from them didn’t he?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha sighs, “Only when I was just about to ask them to have lunch with me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impeccable timing as usual,” Akaashi crosses his arms, “You should hurry before they get asked by someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that and a hurried goodbye, Konoha disappears out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Bokuto asks from his new found spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to disturb him while he’s talking to Kobayashi,” Akaashi takes a seat in front of him and continues to crack the box in his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...OH!” Bokuto says in realization, “I should go apologize to-’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Akaashi cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-’’ Bokuto starts but stops when he sees Akaashi’s expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gives him a dejected look and deflates in his spot on the floor. Akaashi continues to break in his shoes by gracefully smacking them off of the floor. He had already sewn them, but they’re still a bit too firm for his liking. Nonetheless he’ll just have to wear them to make it work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go see them that bad?” Akaashi asks while putting on his new pointe shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we can go see them, but you can’t go dragging Konoha away like that. You and I both know how long he’s been trying to ask Kobayashi to have lunch with him,” Akaashi says, standing up, “Besides, I need to break in my shoes anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seems to cheer Bokuto up because he’s already taking Akaashi by the arm and dragging him out the door. They walk through the halls passing quite a few people as it is everyone’s lunch break and end up in the dining hall in no time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looks around and ends up spotting Kobayashi before seeing Konoha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There they are,” Akaashi says, nodding over at the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna say hi,” Bokuto starts moving, but Keiji keeps a firm hold on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Bokuto, do you really want to mess this up for him again?” Akaashi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Bokuto huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although I have a feeling Kobayashi would say yes no matter what you did,” Akaashi mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kumi and Konoha are such good friends,” Bokuto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed the whole point,” Akaashi practically groans, “Konoha is trying to ask them out on a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bokuto says blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earns a fond smile from Keiji before saying, “Let’s go have lunch as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you breaking in your shoes or something?” Bokuto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They hurt like hell and I’m hungry, so let’s just get onigiri from the shop down the street,” Akaashi says before beginning to walk awkwardly back to the practice room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Baby Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After classes for the day, Suga really just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep. However, before he can make a break for it, he sees an all too familiar face standing at the door…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kageyama?” He asks the boy at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden greeting makes the first year jump. Was he trying to be stealthy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need something?” Suga asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- Ummm. Yes,” Kageyama nods, “I don’t know where my dorm assignment is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you not get one?” Suga asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, but I can't find it,” he replies, handing Suga a sheet of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! You’re up near my dorm,” Suga says after looking over the paper, “You’re in the same hallway as Daichi and a couple of my other friends as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This brings back memories of how he met the current second years in the first place. They all were in the same dorm section. The building is divided into groups that they use as “teams,” they share a common room and 3 bathrooms. Each group has their own animal that represents them, Suga’s group is crows thus the crow keychains. The school mismatches students of different years and courses to get them to make new friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re on the same team as I am, follow me,” he says and begins to walk towards the dorm building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kageyama says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a problem at all, the school has us third years bring first year luggage to their dorms so that they have less to stress about, but it doesn't help when they cant find their dorms later,” Suga chuckles, “You’re not alone though, there are three other first years that will be joining us anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know who?” Kageyama asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No they only give us what stuff goes in what rooms, they want us to figure names out ourselves,” Suga shrugs, “The first day of school is a big thing for everyone, upperclassmen usually buy gifts for the first years moving in and leave them in their respective rooms. Daichi, Asahi, and I went out last week to put gifts together. I’m not quite sure what the second years did though. I would be worried, but it can't be that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you get this year?” Kageyama asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That, my dear Tobio, is for you to find out,” Suga says, opening the door to the common room, “Noya! Tanaka! I’m back! I swear to god if you two are underwear boxing again I’m going to gut you! Plus I brought a first year!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-” Kageyama starts but is cut off by a hand covering his eyes and very loud shuffling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for those two, unfortunately Ennoshita comes back to the dorms later leaving them the first ones here,” Suga sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fu-?” A voice says from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga turns to see the salt shaker from earlier standing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be one of our other first years!” Suga says cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm yeah…” Tsukishima gives him a side-eyed look before stepping inside to reveal a very confused Yamaguchi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yamaguchi you’re in this dorm too?” Suga asks, “That means we have one more person to wait on. If you want to go check out your rooms, there are numbers on each door, unfortunately you can’t pick your roommate, but you don't have to like them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga takes that as his time to go back to his room to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first years watch him walk away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki what room number do you have?” Yamaguchi asks, taking his friend’s paper to look at it, “Oh you’re in room 3… I’m in room 6.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima huffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seems obviously upset about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I have to share a room with you?” Kageyama asks with a twinge of anger in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Tsukki says in disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki it’s fine, you don't have to spend the whole day in your room. You can help decorate mine,” Yamaguchi says as he starts walking to the door with the sixon it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama just huffs and stomps to his new room. The inside is very basic; a bed on each side, 2 closets, a conjoined desk that seats 2 people, and space in the middle where there is a rug. Each bed has a basket on each filled with things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Meanwhile with Dino Dan and Best Boy-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi steps into his room and immediately notices the basket on the mattress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! They got everyone gifts,” Yamaguchi says to Tsukishima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously,” he states, immediately sitting in one of the desk chairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna see what’s in it?” Yamaguchi asks, sitting on the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukki rolls his eyes, but Yamaguchi starts pulling out items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the basket is a bunch of snacks, along with decorative pens, a crow plush, along with a crow keychain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t this the keychain that was on that guy’s bag? The one they were fighting over in the hallway today?” Yamaguchi holds it up to show Tsukishima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is,” Tsukki says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cute, they must get everyone matching keychains that live in this area.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima looks up at his friend, who is setting the basket on the shelf above the bed, and smiles fondly at him. Yamaguchi has his moments when he practically steals the breath from his friend. He’s always seen in bright patterned clothing, for example, today he’s wearing a blue striped shirt that he describes as “oversized” and bicycle shorts. Tsukki remembers when they went out to go clothes shopping, Yamaguchi had found the shorts in the women’s section. He was dead-set on getting them despite him most likely not being able to fit in them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki?” The voice breaks Tsukishima’s train of thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” He asks, hopefully he didn't miss anything important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were staring, does my outfit look that bad?” Yamaguchi replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you look amazing, I just spaced out-” Tsukki realizes his mistake after he says it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just stay in place, holding eye contact with each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go unpack now,” Tsukki says, standing up abruptly and walking out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Therapy and Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos ensued. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga is just stepping out of his room when he sees a very red looking salt shaker hurriedly leave dorm room 6.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Suga asks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Tsukishima doesn’t even look at his upperclassmen before closing the door to what is his room.</p><p>Just then, the door opens, signifying that the others that are in the jazz department are back. Suga turns to see Daichi, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, Narita, and… the orange?</p><p>“Hinata? You’re in our area as well?” Suga asks, “This’ll be interesting.”</p><p>“Why?” Daichi asks.</p><p>“Remember that group of first years I was talking to earlier? Well we have all of them living with us now,” Suga shrugs.</p><p>Daichi looks like he’s gonna either cry or die. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Nope, Hinata come here, you’re sharing a room with Yamaguchi,” Suga says, pulling the first year with him.</p><p>“Who?” The first year asks.</p><p>“The green haired boy from earlier,” he replies, opening the door to reveal a very decorated room. Somehow in the 10 minutes since Tsukishima stormed out, Yamaguchi had hung up fairy lights, made his bed with a sunflower print bed set, set up books, decorated his desk, and is now in the process of rolling out a rug.</p><p>“How did you-?” Suga starts.</p><p>“Woah this is so cool!” Hinata exclaims.</p><p>Yamaguchi looks up from his spot on the floor and smiles, “You really think so?”</p><p>“Of course!” Hinata says, “I actually brought stuff to decorate too!”</p><p>Suga smiles at the two, and seeing no need to stay he leaves and shuts the door behind him.</p><p>“Well at least those two will get along. I’m scared to see what the other two are doing though,” Suga says. </p><p>The only person left in the middle room is Ennoshita, who is sitting on the couch that the school has in every common room. He looks up at his upperclassman, closing the book he is reading.</p><p>“What’s the worst that could happen?” He asks.</p><p>“They kill each other,” Suga deadpans. He sits next to Ennoshita on the couch.</p><p>“That’s precisely when you let Daichi handle it, he’s scary when he’s mad,” Ennoshita says.</p><p>Suga chuckles, “Well then he’ll end up killing them both.”</p><p>Ennoshita hums in agreement before someone steps out of their room. They turn to see Daichi.</p><p>“Welcome back to the outside world,” Suga says.</p><p>“Very funny,” Daichi sighs and plops down next to Suga.</p><p>“Those two are getting along, have you heard anything come from them?” Ennoshita asks gesturing to room six then pointing at room three.</p><p>“It’s quieter than a funeral,” Daichi says.</p><p>“That’s probably because Tsukki put his headphones on and is completely ignoring Kageyama,” Yamaguchi’s voice is heard across the room.</p><p>“That brings up a question of my own, how long have you two known each other?’’ Suga asks as Yamaguchi sits in a chair (incorrectly of course).</p><p>“We’ve been friends since elementary school,” Yamaguchi starts, “He saved me from some kids who were picking on me. People really didn't like my freckles very much.”</p><p>Yamaguchi glances awkwardly to the side, so they just drop the issue. </p><p>Just then, shouting can be heard from one of the rooms.</p><p>“Fuck off!” A very angry voice rings out of a dorm room, bringing everyone else out of their rooms.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Noya asks.</p><p>“I knew this was gonna happen,” Daichi sighs.</p><p>An angry Kageyama storms out of room 3 in a rage and heads to the door to leave.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Suga asks.</p><p>“I’m going on a walk,” Kageyama huffs, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.</p><p>“They lock the doors at 10! Be back by then!” Tanaka shouts after him.</p><p>The room goes quiet after this, just staring at the open door of room 3.</p><p>“I’ll go talk to him!” An all too cheerful voice says. They all turn to look at Hinata, who is making his way to the door.</p><p>“Are you sure that that’s a good idea?” Suga asks.</p><p>“Obviously!” Hinata says, walking out the door before anyone can stop him.</p><p>“He really just went after him,” Ennoshita says.</p><p>“We commend your bravery,” Noya says in… tears.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Suga asks.</p><p>“No, I just ate 28 crackers without drinking anything,” he replies, “If I die, I die.”</p><p>“Hello?” A voice asks from the door.</p><p>They all turn to see Asahi standing at the door. They had been so distracted that they didn’t even hear him come in.</p><p>“Where were you?” Suga asks, directing his attention to his fellow third year who, in turn, flinches.</p><p>“I had to go pick up something at the store,” Asahi says nervously. </p><p>“You left after lunch and didn’t show up to class,” Suga deadpans.</p><p>“I- well…” he says, averting his eyes.</p><p>“Asahi, don’t be such a wimp and answer the question!” Noya shouts.</p><p>“Don’t yell,” Daichi says, shooting him a glare.</p><p>They all continue to stare at Asahi expectantly before he finally answers.</p><p>“Fine, I had to go to my therapist, then go to the pharmacy to pick up something,” he admits.</p><p>That softens the borderline glares he was getting. </p><p>“Today’s Thursday, I thought you went to see Miss Aino on Sundays,” Ennoshita asks.</p><p>“And even still, your sessions don’t take 5 hours,” Suga says, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Her son was in the office today, and she suggested that we try and be friends because ‘we have similar struggles’,” he explains.</p><p>“Wait, did you say that your therapist’s name is Aino? You don’t. Happen to know her son’s name do you?” Yamaguchi asks.</p><p>“She called him Nikko I think,” Asahi replies, “Why?”</p><p>“Tsukki and I went to middle school with him,” Yamaguchi says.</p><p>“Are we witnessing Asahi bond with a complete stranger through another complete stranger?” Daichi asks pointedly at his roommate standing next to him.</p><p>Suga snickers at the comment, “At least he’s making friends.”</p><p>After this brief moment of peace a loud bang comes from one of the rooms.</p><p>“Please tell me that that didn’t come from my room,” Ennoshita practically groans.</p><p>“I do believe that it did,” Suga says, “Want the broom?” </p><p>“No because I’ll end up smacking one of them,” he replies. </p><p>And with that, Ennoshita goes to practically murder his roommate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. How to Hold Your Twink Correctly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry my updates are so sparse! I have been having some problems with school and have not been able to update with a schedule!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was just trying to have a peaceful night in the boys dormitory bathroom, he was just checking himself out and listening to 34+35 when, low and behold, someone grabs him. </p><p>“What the heck?!” He yelps.</p><p>“This is a kidnapping,” a voice says, but Oikawa has some hair in his eyes and can't see who it is.</p><p>“I’M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!” He screams and squirms like a worm after you touch it.</p><p>Oikawa elbows the person in the back of the head, causing them to yelp.</p><p>“What the-?” It’s another voice this time, a voice Oikawa recognizes better.</p><p>“Iwa-Chan! Help me I’m being kidnapped!” Oikawa screeches.</p><p>“It’s literally just Makki and Mattsun,” Iwaizumi replies in an annoyed tone.</p><p>After he reveals who the culprits were, laughter sounds.</p><p>“You screamed so loud it was hilarious,” Makki says with an unceremonious snort.</p><p>Oikawa continues to squirm from being slung over Mattsun’s boney shoulder, causing Iwaizumi to just grab him.</p><p>“If you’re going to kidnap him you need to pick him up in a comfortable way, or else you’re in for a world of annoyance and complaining,” he says casually slinging the twink over both his shoulders and across the back of his neck.</p><p>“Not all of us have a monthly gym membership,” Makki points out.</p><p>“Excuse me! Hello! If you’re going to keep holding me like I’m some weight, at least give me my phone!” Oikawa complains, Iwaizumi has held him like this before when Makki and Mattsun hid his weights and he just settled with using his roommate as a weight instead. Not that Oikawa minds though, he gets the opportunity to admire his best friend’s toned biceps.</p><p>Makki picks up Oikawa’s phone—that is still playing music—and hands it to him. “This is a good song, I’m surprised that we were able to convince Kunimi to record us doing the dance for it.” He comments.</p><p>“We all know that he really does like TikTok dances,” Oikawa replies, scrolling through his messages, “I’m waiting for the day that he gives up on this whole dance school thing and becomes a stripper.”</p><p>“What in the flying fuck is going on in here?” The third years turn their heads to look at the entrance to the bathroom, where Kyoutani stands.</p><p>“Oh! Mad Dog! What brings you here?” Oikawa says casually from his spot on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.</p><p>“It’s a fucking bathroom dipshit,” he deadpans.</p><p>“The perfect place for out antics if I do say so myself,” Makki says.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and starts walking to the door, at this point he had forgotten about Oikawa who, in turn, says bye to the others, almost smacking his head off of the door.</p><p>“10 yen on Iwaizumi getting embarrassed and dropping the twink when he realizes that he’s still holding him,” Mattsun says,</p><p>“I’ll take you up on that action babe,” Makki replies.</p><p>“Any other actions you want to take me up on?” He asks suggestively.</p><p>“Of course,” Makki says, and with that they leave Kyoutani in the bathroom, dumbfounded.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with these people?” He says in disgust.</p><p>Meanwhile Kunimi is playing The Legend of Zelda on his switch while Kindaichi does his evening workout on the floor. Though, he’s technically on the menu so he can stare at his roommate.</p><p>At some point Kindaichi catches him staring, and Kunimi returns to his game quietly. He also sinks back into the collection (hoard) of game plushies that pile up on his bed. To his left is a shelf where there sits a can of Monster.</p><p>“How can you drink that this late? Won’t you not be able to sleep?” Kindaichi asks.</p><p>Kunimi furrows his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on the game, and says, “I don't sleep.”</p><p>“You need to sleep,” Kindaichi makes a face at him.</p><p>Kunimi sticks his tongue out at him.</p><p>“Even you need beauty sleep sometimes,” Kindaichi says.</p><p>“You get all the beauty sleep in the world, but that never stops you from looking like a turnip,” Kunimi shoots back.</p><p>Kindaichi makes a move to mess with his hair, “I don't look like a turnip!” </p><p>Kunimi just gives him a look that says ‘are you sure about that?’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>